robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Voltron (Lion Force)
The Voltron Lion Force (aka Voltron III and Voltron of the Far Universe) is the incarnation of Voltron composed of five mighty robot lions. Piloted by a team of intrepid space explorers and a princess, the Voltron Lion Force defends the planet of Arus against the hungry ambitions of King Zarkon's kingdom on Planet Doom. This incarnation of Voltron was adapted from the Japanese Beast King Golion television show. Due to its success, the story and team has evolved beyond this origin into more original directions. As Voltron was always marketed as a single series, "Lion Force" is not a canonical name, but is widely-used in the fandom to distinguish this incarnation from the others. Another common nickname is "Lion Voltron". History The origins of Voltron are vague; supposedly it was created by a group of scientists and sorcerers as some form of mighty interstellar knight. It was once a single unit but was split into five "fragments" after a fateful encounter with the witch Haggar, a servant of King Zarkon. Using her vast magical powers, Haggar lured Voltron into a trap by disguising herself as a beautiful space goddess. When the trap was sprung, Voltron was split into five parts, each one in the form of a mechanical lion. The lions fell to Planet Arus, where they remained dormant until the arrival of the group of space explorers from the Galaxy Garrison. The Lions *'Black Lion' - The most powerful of the individual lions forms the body and head of Voltron. It is piloted by Keith Kogane and rests atop the Lion Monument in front of the Castle of Lions. *'Green Lion - '''Forms Voltron's left arm. Weaker than the other lions when unmerged, but makes up for it with speed and stealth. It hides in the forests of Arus and is piloted by Pidge. *'Red Lion '- Rests deep inside a volcano far from the Castle of Lions. It is piloted by Lance McClain and forms Voltron's right arm. *'Blue Lion '- Forms Voltron's right leg; designed to function underwater when operating independently and is docked beneath the lake underneath the Castle of Lions. Originally piloted by Sven Holgersson until he was badly injured during a mission, the Blue Lion has since been operated by Princess Allura. *'Yellow Lion '- Forms Voltron's left leg and resides in the desert. Is piloted by Hunk. Capabilities *'Superior''' Strength *'Flight' *'Lion Cross '- An energy beam fired from the crest on Voltron's chest. *'Lion Torches '- Jets of flame fired from Voltron's arms. *'Eye Beams '- Lasers fired from Voltron's eyes. *'Sentience '- Voltron is intelligent to some degree and operated on its own in ancient times. It has since come to rely on pilots but still possesses a level of sentient intelligence that silently guides its pilots in combat. *'Blazing Sword '- Voltron's most powerful weapon which is typically used to deal the killing blow to a Robeast.Category:Animated Robots Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Mecha Category:War Machines Category:Gestalt Robots Category:Alien Robots Category:Video Game Robots Category:TV Robots Category:Toy Robots Category:Voltron